


Regrets

by SharkGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Drabble, Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morning After, One-Sided Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Past Allura/Lance (Voltron), Post Season 8, Regret, S8 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: They’d talked and Keith drank. They’d laughed, reminisced, and drank some more. And then Lance invited Keith up to his room.





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling a little angsty. Wanted to get this out of my head.  
> I'll get back to my happy-ending stuff later, I promise~ (working on one right now!)
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Jes~  
> Please enjoy!!

Keith woke slowly to the pounding in his head. He opened his eyes into slits, slamming his lids shut as even the pale light of early morning seared into his brain. He brought a hand to his head, pinching the bridge of his nose and trying desperately to remember the events of the night before.

It had been a blur. And now, with his eyes finally adjusted, he found himself in a hotel room, the comforter half on the floor and the crisp white sheets pooled at his waist.

Keith sat further up and noticed resistance, the sheets pulling taut. He turned and sucked in a breath as he realized he was not alone in the bed. And even though his partner was covered nearly head to toe, he’d recognized that mop of chestnut brown hair anywhere.

It was Lance.

Everything came back in flashes. Shiro’s vows. Everyone crying as it was all made official. The reception. The open bar. Lance, alone on the balcony, having somehow found the exact spot where Keith had planned to escape.

They’d talked and Keith drank. They’d laughed, reminisced, and drank some more. And then Lance invited Keith up to his room.

Keith ran a hand down his face. His entire body was sore and now he remembered why. Every touch, every kiss, the very feel of the other’s skin against his flooded his senses with crystal clarity.

He cursed, the sound muffled by his palm. How could he have done that to Lance? Used his teammate, his _friend_ in such a way? All because he couldn’t stand the sight of Shiro with someone else. Though, Keith was to blame. He’d had ample opportunity to confess. To say he loved him without hiding behind their friendship or bond.

He was a fool. And now he’d ruined yet another relationship.

Lance stirred beside him and Keith let his hand fall to his lap. He needed to do or say something. He wasn’t about to run away. Not after all they’d been through. He owed Lance that much.

Maybe they would agree it was a onetime thing. So long as he didn’t use the word ‘mistake,’ he should avoid hurting Lance’s pride. Maybe they would even laugh about it later.

But as Keith reached for Lance, his hand hovering over the other’s shoulder, he heard a faint sound, his sharp ears just barely picking it up. At first he thought he’d imagined it, but there it was again, soft and breathy.

Keith leaned closer, bracing one hand against the headboard as he peered down. He was surprised to see that Lance was still asleep, though his Altean markings had begun to glow, soft and pulsing. But what made Keith’s heart sink were the tears clumping on Lance’s lashes, spilling over his nose and dripping onto the sheets.

He needed to comfort him. Even if the night before had been the result of a broken heart and too much liquor, Lance still meant a lot to him.

However, as Keith readied to wake him, Lance opened his mouth, his words slightly slurred, but undeniable.

“…llura…m’sorry…”

**Author's Note:**

> Ouch.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think and feel free to hit me up on my Voltron side blog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
